Head Over Feet
by spiritgununicorn
Summary: Ja'far has gone too long without rest and ends up with a sickness. Sinbad is doing everything in his power to make him rest.


Title: Head Over Feet

Pairing: Sinbad/Ja'far

Rating: T

Summary: Ja'far has gone too long without proper rest and ends up with a sickness. Sinbad is doing everything in his power to make him rest.

Disclaimer: Only own the fic~Notes: Trying out fan fiction for this awesome manga! Tell me if I am doing it right? I just wanted to write something small and cute.

* * *

><p><em>Head Over Feet<em>

"You need to look over these papers for the negotiations!" Ja'far's temper had begun to rise even higher for the past week and a half as the king of Sindria, Sinbad, had begun to shirk his duties. Ja'far could feel the bulging ache in his temples that had never seemed to fully go away, despite getting his "proper rest." By that, he slept only about three hours after he tried to keep tabs on the king when he went out of the palace. "Are you even listening, Sin?"

The man he was addressing did nothing but wave one of his hands in a laid back gesture before putting his head on it and looked outward to the city. Ja'far had been plaguing him with these papers for way too long, and it wasn't that he had not wanted to do it -well he didn't, but that was another case entirely- he would just do them later. Ja'far needed to lighten up a bit.

"I hear you."

The fair haired male threw his arms upward, wanting to take out his tresses from his head. "But you are not listening! Sin, you really have to do this today or else the other countries will not comply with our demands to trade with them and -!" He stopped suddenly to cough for a few moments and cleared his throat before finishing his statement. "And…then we will be in big trouble. I beg of you to do this straight away." He sniffed and shook his throat, trying to will away the annoying ebbs of a common cold.

Sinbad on the other hand could see nothing but an opportunity to get his right-hand man tie to rest as well as leave him be. "Ja'far? Are you feeling okay?" He smiled beside himself and turned his attention to the other man.

Ja'far's face tinted with red at seeing the other smile at him. Being around the king of Sindria for too long was going to be death of him for sure. If it wasn't getting to see him walk around half-naked when people stole his clothes, it was his smile that got to Ja'far. Not that he minded; he just wished for his fully competent king to just do his work and not torture him with his beauty more than half the time.

It was not the time to think about that of course. Ja'far sniffed again and looked away. "I am fine. I would be even better if you got these papers done."

Sinbad was not going to let this go easily. "Really? You sound horrible. As if you were coming down with something." He looked over to his other side to the burly looking man beside him. "Masrur, do you not think that he sounds unwell? Don't you think he should take some time off?" His eyebrow raised as he spoke to the burly man who only nodded, not wishing to actually speak. "There you go. It is decided you will take the day off Ja'far. Go and get some rest. I promise I will get these papers done."

"You can't just do that!" Poor Ja'far was up in arms again. He would have glared at Masrur for siding with their king, but he knew there would be nothing out of that. "You cannot just send your attendant away while we have so much to do. And as I said, I feel -" He stopped, covering his mouth as a few coughs escaped him followed by a ferocious sneeze. "Fine." He said as he sniffed and Sinbad's smile grew wider.

"Of course you do." Getting out of his seat, he moved close to his attendant and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "You have done too much to not deserve some time to rest." His grip brought both of their bodies closer and he whispered into Ja'far's ear. "We wouldn't want anything to happen to you and then you will not be able to dote on me.. Please rest." He knew well what he was doing now. How could he not know the ways that Ja'far looked at him on some days as if he wanted his king to take him right then and there (of course he had almost done those things, but even he had _some _restraint).

Sinbad turned their bodies together so that they were heading out the door and down to Ja'far's own room. He was going to personally see to it that his attendant would get rest. Masrur only shook his head, knowing the antics that his king was up to. He let the two men be, for what happens behind those kind of closed doors, he didn't truly want to know.

"Come now, rest is for those who are unwell and need to be attended to." Sinbad past a few women who were going to ask him if he required anything. "Some kind of tea would suffice, thank you." He smiled brightly as they went off to go get the tea ready. "Please bring it to Ja'far's quarters!"

Said man was still in his king's clutches simultaneously loving the contact but also trying to think of a way to get out of this sticky situation. He was not in the mood to be waited on hand and foot, nor was he in the mood to shy away from his duties of making sure that Sinbad does everything he is supposed to. Then again, he did like the idea of Sinbad wanting to do things for him…if only some of those thoughts would travel elsewhere. What a thought! Ja'far's mind and body were catching up with one another and his blush grew even more fierce.

Without knowing that they were about to turn, Ja'far's ankle twisted and he fell to the floor. "Ah!" He fell face first and got up just as quick as he fell. "I am alright!" He sneezed again, covering his face with his hand and sniffed. "Damn." He could feel an ache in his chest due to the sneeze and the coughs that were beginning to bubble up within him.

Sinbad only chuckled, taking him by the shoulders again and moving much more quickly to Ja'far's room. The other man was much too adorable for his own good at times. "I know that you are feeling unwell, you do not have to hide it from me. But I didn't think you were so unwell that would fall hands over feet." His chuckles turned to laughter and his attendant could only scowl as they arrived to his room. "I shall tuck you in and for the rest of the day you are not to get out of bed."

He pushed Ja'far inside the room, closing the door behind them. In any other day, Ja'far wouldn't have minded, but he was still embarrassed about falling in front of his king. He was ready to argue with Sinbad, but the man only stood in front of the door motioning for him to get on the bed and rest. He wasn't going to leave until he saw his attendant resting. Ja'far sighed, knowing it was useless to argue now and hopped into it, leaning back on the pillows and felt the blanket pulled over him before he saw that Sinbad had done it for him.

"We have so much to do."

"I will take care of it later. Just rest. If you become worse later or tomorrow, how will I be able to do anything?" Sinbad was now sitting beside Ja'far on the edge of the bed smiling down at him. His thoughts were to either kiss his attendant as he laid before him or not to. He had some restraint, but even that was too much to bear. "Close your eyes for now and rest." Ja'far's mouth opened so he could complain, but the king placed a finger on his lips to silence him. He closed his eyes just as was told of him, but opened them once again when he felt a pair of lips on his own.

His blush increased tenfold and instead of pushing Sinbad away, he tentatively pulled him closer, letting one of his hands run through his king's hair. Lips parted open for a tongue to come forth and lick at the attendant's lips and beg for entrance, which he willingly gave. The kiss started out shy but grew to become more and more passionate as the two men fell into it, creating a rhythm and linking with one another. They only stopped once there was a knock at the door from one of the servant's about the tea.

Sinbad withdrew from the bed, opening the door and taking the tea with thanks before placing it on a table beside the bed. Ja'far was about to speak before Sinbad silenced him with another kiss and pulled back with a smile. "Another time. Rest now." His attendant made a face, but said nothing. His eyes closed, listening to his king while the other left him. Ja'far spent the rest of the day in bed while Sinbad had done everything that was asked of him.

Unfortunately the next day, Ja'far really had to stay in bed and Sinbad had started to sneeze. Masrur's lips quirked up at every sneeze to which Sinbad could only exclaim "Shut up!" to him every so often.


End file.
